Block Attack
Block Attack is one of the sub-games in Kirby: Canvas Curse. It features Kracko. In Block Attack, Kirby starts off by bouncing through a stage. Starting off with two minutes, the goal is to defeat all of the enemies in a given room so that the gate (which is always situated at the top) will open, allowing Kirby to move on. Every time he passes through a gate, either thirty seconds or one minute is added to the timer. The player may create a bouncy red paddle which will bounce Kirby more rapidly. There are two items exclusive to Block Attack, often hidden in corners inside blocks. One is a gray star that slows Kirby down, while the other is a yellow star that speeds Kirby up. When Kirby first fights Kracko, he is in his premature form, Kracko Jr. The only way to damage him is to wait for the spheres circling around him to stop moving and ram into his eye. Upon playing Block Attack on Level 2, Kirby fights Kracko in his mature form. Kirby has to clear out some of Kracko's cloud cover in order to ram him in the eye; however, Kracko can electrify himself for a short period of time to defend himself. Playing Block Attack on Level 3 will result in the player fighting Kracko Jr. before fighting him in his mature form directly afterwards. This sub-game appears to draw inspiration from Kirby's Block Ball, using paddles to bounce Kirby into enemies, blocks and items as the player makes his/her way up through the rounds of the stage towards the end boss. Blocks Kirby can find different types of blocks in Block Attack: *Target Blocks: They vary in color, which indicates how many hits it can take. Green blocks take one hit, yellow blocks take two, blue blocks take three, and red blocks take four hits to vanish. *Timer Blocks: After touching one of them, they will activate, resulting in an explosion a few seconds later. *Cracked Target Blocks: They immediately vanish after coming in contact with Kirby, slowing him down. *Clear Blocks: They act the same as a Cracked Star Block, but also disappear and reappear. Enemies *Bronto Burt *Blipper *Bouncy *Glunk *Squishy *Topper *Kracko Jr. *Kracko Ranks *AAA: Rainbow Hero *AA: Lord Destroyer *A: Master Destroyer *B: Wreckage King *C: Wreckage Knight *D: Wreckage Hero *E: Craftsman Crusher *F: Lead Crusher *G: Decent Crusher *H: Average Breaker *I: Apprentice Breaker *J: Novice Breaker Trivia *This is the only sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse in which Kirby physically battles the boss. *When played with the Old School music option on, Block Attack's theme changes to the mid-boss theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Gallery The Game.png|The game in progress. Kracko Jr attack.png|Kirby reaches Kracko Jr.. Kracko Jr. hit.png|Kirby hurts Kracko Jr.. Kracko Jr. defeated.png|Kracko Jr. is defeated. Kracko KCC.png|Kirby reaches Kracko in Level 2. Kracko Zap.png|Kracko zaps Kirby. Kracko Cloudless.png|Kracko with some clouds rubbed off. Kracko is Defeated.png|Kracko is defeated. Block Attack Lose.png|The player loses. Block Attack Win.png|The player wins. Category:Blocks Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Canvas Curse